User blog:SammyChance/Who is Nunka's Father?
In my fanfic King of the Beasts, we are first introduced to Nunka as the heir to Nuka, who one day ends Kovu's rule abd take back the Out Lands. Dotty, the leader of the Roguesiders, is described as Nunka's mother and Shetani is described as his sister, but we never really learn who his father is. Hello, i'm SammyChance where we discuss fun topics for fun people and today, i'm going to explain all the possible fathers to Nunka. Nunka has so many visual similarities to his paternal grandfather Scar including his yellow and green eyes, auburn fur and black mane. But it seems extremely likely that Nuka is his father. Nunka's name is what healiy that even sound like Nuka. Nuka obviously seems like the best choice for Nunka's father because that was my original plan. So when i was working on the fanfic, i stated "Dotty was designed to be Nuka's mate so that their son had a claim to rule the Pride". This was going to be the origin of Nunka until i decided that Nuka shouldn't be related to Nuka as it would cause insect between him and Aisha as first cousins. The thought of the process was the lions were meant to behave like humans so i didn't want to betray this type of relationship in a fanfic. To reminate the situation, the characters and i clearly states Nuka is in no way related to Nunka. Since Nunka's father can't be Nuka, we have to search for another male lion to be Nunka's father. The male lions we have encountered before like Nuka are Scar, Kovu, Berko and even Chaka are all meant to be related so they can't be Nunka's father because then he would be related to Nuka. Luckily, we have some The Lion King novelizations that show us other male lions. In The Lion King: Six New Adventures story, Nala's Dare, we come into contact with two male lions Ni and Chumvi. Ni is defenitely a possibility, but unlikely. He is a rogue lion, exiled from his pride who roams through the Pride Lands and saves Kiara and her youth from the hyenas. He stays for a short period of time, but continues on his way meaning he is unlikely to be the father because if Nunka would have been born at this time, he would have been much older in King of the Beasts. Chumvi, on the other hand, is the perfect canidate to be Nunka's father. He has a similar age to Kiara and Kovu in their youth, meaning he would be old enough to father Kovu and his dark fur and a caring and cocky personality like Nunka. The problem is, no matter how perfect Chumvi is as the father, it's important to know he isn't officaly canon. Alex Simmons, one of the authors of The Lion King: Six New Adventures novels, confirms their stories and characters were never truly affiliated with Disney and were soley their creation with Disney's label. If you're looking for a canotical father, neither of these lions are it. How then could we explain who Nunka's father is? Once again, we in to me to discover Nunka's origins. I explain Nunka was described as an orphan, what, i know you always thought Dotty was his biological mother, but since i state he is just an orphan, does that actually mean she's his adoptive mother. Sure, orphan can be used to describe the loss of one parent, but is much more commonly described to the loss of two. Just trying to discover who Nunka's father is just complicates everything furthur. Now you can't even be sure if Dotty is his biological mother. There could be some many possiblitlities of how he could come to be, his backstory just seems so jumbled up. If Dotty is his biological mother, then the father who is either a rogue lion like Ni or a Roguesider could have just died naturally or from the drought during Nuka's rule. If Dotty isn't the mother, then maybe he came from another pride or from another parent between Roguesiders. As you can tell, there is not alot to go off on the search for Nunka's father, escpecially in the canon. There is no right answer to who Nunka's father really is because this is just a story that has not been explored and don't think will be explored anytime soon. If you love to know who Nunka's father really is, but the best i can do is provide the possibilities for now Category:Blog posts